


Solo

by Savorysavery



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Female Solo, Gen, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Solo

**Solo**

A Lucina Fanfiction

By Nagone

 

* * *

 **Summary:** It just feels so good.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Angst

 **Warning:** Fingering

* * *

 

 

The candles were dimmed in Lucina’s private quarters.

 

The room had an air of sensuality to it, the lights low, the curtains draw, a growing heat warming the area. Lucina lay in bed herself, nude, hair sprawled behind her head, keen blue eyes wide open.

 

Nervously, she ghosted a hand down her chest, fingers tap-tap-tapping along her sternum until she reached her crotch. She reclined, laying herself against her pillows, freeing her left hand to touch her breasts.

 

She normally didn’t engage in things like this. Her sex drive was normally nonexistent, and she rarely felt like indulging herself. Yet today, her body had been coiled tight, sex permanently wet and wanting, entire form warm. As soon as she could dismiss herself from Chrom and Morgan she had, claiming womanly problems in order to circumvent a longer training session outdoors.

 

She had shoved a chair beneath the knob on her door, forcing it shut and sealing herself off from the world. Quickly, she stripped, clothes tossed about her room in a messy heap. Her hands, much like now, had been jittery, excited at the sensations she could draw from her body.

 

Now, she felt her need growing, and as she pressed a single digit against her clitoris, she felt the need pooling, as if her belly were melting. She grew more brave and inserted two fingers, stretching herself, prodding and thrusting in deep, quick movements.

 

Suddenly her head tossed back and she felt her body heat up. Her hand moved faster, thrusting into her vagina as a quick tempo, other hand tugging at her nipple, twisting it hard. The sensations soon grew to be too much and she climaxed hard, back arching, voice ringing out loudly as she screamed her orgasm. Her back hit the bed hard and she exhaled, suddenly exhausted and very much so pleased.

 

Murmuring a spell, the candles flickered out one by one, leaving her in the darkness of her room. She turned over, pulled at a blanket, and Lucina let herself drift to sleep, a smile upon her lips.

 


End file.
